Alien Zamu
are aliens that appeared as part of the main plot of Ultraman Neos. Subtitle: History Ultraman Neos - Pilot In the pilot episode of Ultraman Neos, an Alien Zamu appeared and rampaged on Earth, destroying everything on its way. Ultraman Neos appeared and attacked him with relative ease until his monster Drengeran appeared and assist his master by overpowered the Ultra. However with the fortunate arrival of Ultraseven 21, the battle became evened out. After Ultraseven 21 destroyed Alien Zamu, both ultras double-teamed Drengeran and quickly managed to destroy him with Ultraseven 21's Adorium Ray and Ultraman Neos's Magnium Ray. Trivia *This is the first Alien Zamu to be portrayed as an evil character. Ultraman Neos - Series In this miniseries, the Zamus are portrayed as a race of aliens who were forced on an exile from their own planet from the plagues of Dark Matter, led by Mensch Heit and the monster Grall. They escaped to Earth for refuge and decided to research upon the same substance as a counteract to reclaim their planet. The Zamu leader offered himself to be the test subject and thus they erected a special tower to siphon the Dark Matter energies into him. The project however met with failure as their leader turned into berserk until Ultraman Neos interfered and killed the alien per his own orders as a safety measure. Sometime later, the new leader sought vengeance upon the former's own demise (despite others made it clear that his death was by his own volition) and tried to sabotage a conference regarding the Dark Matter investigations. Her plans eventually foiled by the combined effort of Neos and Seven 21, the latter slipped into the human society as well to save the victim that Zamu had replaced. With Grall approaching Earth, the remaining Zamu was forced to evacuate as said monster destroyed their entire vessel and the giant alien guarding it. Fortunately, all 10 billion DNA samples of Alien Zamu were archived and spirited by the young alien member named Esura, whose mission is to sacrifice his own life to resurrect his people. The arrival of Mensch Heit and him putting both Ultra Warriors at the edge forced Esura to abandon his mission by replenishing their lives instead. With the destroyer's life ended, DNA samples of Alien Zamu were entrusted to humanity as they began formulate a way to restore their race. Trivia *Instead of modifing the original suit, each of individual Alien Zamu costumes were newly built. *As revealed by Esura, his race normally lacks a specified name and only receives ones based on their jobs. His name for example, means reliance/hope. **However as reliance is a trait and hope is an emotion, it is possible their names are derived from personality traits as well. *The Zamus are designed after Alien Baltan and Zetton. Since Neos incorporated elements from Ultraman and Ultraseven, each of the appearing Zamu fulfills a corresponding role to the Baltans: **Episode 2: This Zamu is based on the first Alien Baltan, explaining to the main characters that they are refugees from another planet and even rejecting the possibility to coexist with humanity. **Episode 6: She is based on the Alien Baltan II from episode 16, both of which focusing on the theme of vengeance. **Episode 11: The white Alien Zamu has the smallest screen time of all, whose role is visibly akin to the Grall's punching bag mirrors the Alien Baltan III from episode 33's short appearance is simply an illusion by Alien Mefilas and nothing more beyond that. **Esura: Esura's closest equivalent is the Alien Baltan Junior from Return of Ultraman, both of which are portrayed as younger generations to the preceding aliens and even had names of their own. Data : By charging energies from his pinchers, he can fire it from his chest. *Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. *Size Change: Alien Zamu can change his size from an average human height to giant. This ability was never demonstrated though it's original smaller size's height and weight do exist. *Flash Travel: Alien Zamu can traveled through space via a blue sphere of light. * : An anatomy which allows Alien Zamu to revive countless times. Zamu Beam.gif|Zamu Beam Zamu Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Zamu Flash Travel.jpg|Flash Travel - Generation I= - Evolved= Alien Zamu I/Leader (Dark Matter Evolution) :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Home world: Earth, near Alien Zamu Tower :;Powers and Weapons *Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, even underground, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. *Optic Blast: From its one, large, red eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyze humans. *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincers on both arms, capable for close combats. **Shockwave Fist: By slamming its claw into the ground, Alien Zamu can create a shockwave in the direction of its opponent. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu leader possessed super strength which able to lift a being of his size. **Charged Lightning Bolt attack: Alien Zamu leader can absorb lightnings from the sky and fire to the opponent but the attack was never seen as it was interrupted by HEART assaults. Alien Zamu Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Alien Zamu Optic Blast.gif|Optic Blast Alien Zamu Pincer Claw.jpg|Pincer Claw Alien Zamu Shockwave Fist.gif|Shockwave Fist Alien Zamu Super Strength.jpg|Super Strength Alien Zamu Charged Lightning Bolt attack.jpg|Charged Lightning Bolt attack }} - Generation II= Alien Zamu II :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 153 kg *Home world: Planet Zamu, 9th Planet of YY System :;Powers and Weapons *Optic Blast: From its one eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyze humans. *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincers on both arms, capable for close combats. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu possessed super strength which able to break free from Ultraseven 21's Stop Beam. **Lightning Bolts: Alien Zamu II can fire green lightning bolts from it's palm even in human disguise. *Human Disguise: Alien Zamu II can disguise itself as a human. *Memory Reading: Alien Zamu II can read human memories and used it for undercover purposes. *Electrifying Briefcase: Alien Zamu II possessed a briefcase that will electrify the target if it moved. *Controller Bracelet: Alien Zamu II possessed a bracelet that used to activate Zamu Revenger. This object can even hack the security systems to a permanent lock. *Self-evaporation Suicide: Alien Zamu II can perform a suicide by evaporating herself. :;Weaknesses While not physically, the death of the Zamu leader seems to have a psychological breakdown to her mentality, as she willingly gives in to despair and pessimism. Zamu 2 Lightning Bolts.gif|Lightning Bolts Zamu 2 disguise.JPG|Human Disguise Zamu 2 Electrifying Briefcase.gif|Electrifying Briefcase Zamu 2 Controller Bracelet.jpg|Controller Bracelet Zamu 2 Self-Evaporation Suicide.gif|Self-Evaporation Suicide - Generation III= Alien Zamu III :;Stats *Height: Unknown ~ 61 m *Weight: Unknown ~ 73,000 t *Home world: Planet Zamu, 9th Planet of YY System :;Powers and Weapons *Size Change: It can be assumed that Alien Zamu can size change, because he would not be able to fit in his spaceship if he could not. *Pincher Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. Alien Zamu III Size Change.gif|Size Change - Esura= Alien Zamu Esura :;Stats *Height: 1.93 m *Weight: 150 kg *Home world: Planet Zamu, 9th Planet of YY System :;Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Zamu Esura can disguise itself as a human, to the point where he can also change his anatomies to resemble a human being. *Pincer Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincers on both arms, capable for close combats. **Lightning Bolt: Esura is capable of channeling small portions of lightning bolts as offensive attacks. **Energy Give: Alien Zamu Esura can give its energy to another being as means of healing or revival. Unfortunately, if he uses it too much Zamu will dissipate into a wisp of energy. Alien Zamu Human Disguse.png|Human Disguse Alien Zamu Energy Give.gif|Energy Give }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series *Alien Zamu (1995) **Release Date: 1995 (Vintage), 29th of July, 2000 (Reissue) **ID Number: 81 (1995), 47 (2000) The first Ultra Monster Series Alien Zamu is based on his appearance in the Ultraman Neos Pilot. Gashapon HG Series *Alien Zamu (Chou Senshi Tanjou Hen, 199?) Gallery Ultrmn_Ns_Aln_Zmu_I.png URTRA-100066L.jpg Zamu Pilot and Drengeran.JPG Unknown_Alien_Zamu_I.jpg|An unknown Alien Zamu with Gyanzar's eye sculpt in Episode 2. Unknown_Alien_Zamu_II.jpg|Another unknown Alien Zamu in Episode 2. Image352152153535s.jpg MqdesddadadADW443346ault.jpg|Alien Zamu vs Neos alienzamu5.jpg Ultr_Aln_Zamu.jpg|Alien Zamu II Zamu_II.jpg Alien_Zamu_3.jpg Zamu_Version_2.jpg|Alien Zamu III zamu imj.jpg Zamu.png|Alien Zamu in a stage show. Zamus.png Alien Zamu Lightning Bolt2.png Alien Zamu Lightning Bolt.png Alien Zamu Teleportation.png Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Former Villains Category:Beryudora's Body Category:First Kaiju